


Falling in a Hole

by monkeyihihji



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Detective C.C. Tinsley, Emotional Manipulation, Guns, M/M, Secrets make crime buddies!, Smooth Criminal Ricky Goldsworth, Sodder Children, Violence at the end, getting caught, slight enemies to lovers?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 22:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16606622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeyihihji/pseuds/monkeyihihji
Summary: If a year ago someone told him that he would be covering the tracks of serial killer, C.C. Tinsley would've been offended. Six months ago, if someone told him he would be playing a dangerous game with a criminal and the law, he would have laughed in their face. But here he was. A detective for the Chicago Police Department. Cleaning up a murder to ensure that the man who committed it wouldn't be caught. But why doesn't Tinsley turn in the criminal, one might ask, and there's two answers depending who you talk to. If Tinsley was questioned--and he hoped he never was--he would say that he did all of this because Ricky Goldsworth had dirt on him. A pivotal moment in his career that would destroy him if anyone knew. If the criminal--Goldsworth--was asked, he would simply state it was because the detective was in love with him.





	Falling in a Hole

If a year ago someone told him that he would be covering the tracks of serial killer, C.C. Tinsley would've been offended. Six months ago, if someone told him he would be playing a dangerous game with a criminal and the law, he would have laughed in their face. But here he was. A detective for the Chicago Police Department. Cleaning up a murder to ensure that the man who committed it wouldn't be caught. But why doesn't Tinsley turn in the criminal, one might ask, and there's two answers depending who you talk to. If Tinsley was questioned--and he hoped he never was--he would say that he did all of this because Ricky Goldsworth had dirt on him. A pivotal moment in his career that would destroy him if anyone knew. If the criminal--Goldsworth--was asked, he would simply state it was because the detective was in love with him.

 

C.C. Tinsley was a detective from the East--specifically from West Virginia. He had a nice job with coworkers he liked, and quite a reputation for himself. That was, until he dug himself a hole he couldn't climb out of. It was a private job, which he occasionally took if offered enough money, and all he had to do was find some missing children. It sounded easier than it was, and it took him months to even come close to finding the children. After what he know referred to as The Incident involving the case, his reputation was ruined. What good was a detective if he couldn't find a couple of missing children? Especially with all the clues available. After being publicly humiliated, he left and traveled west to Chicago where he promised himself to not get involved in any type of lawful work.     

 

He doesn't remember the first time he heard of Ricky Goldsworth--the criminal who had allured police and investigators for many years--but he remembers reading about him in papers and hearing about him in the news. The man had many rumors surrounding his name; that he was part of the mob, that he had a kill streak larger than Jack the Ripper that he was a demon sent from hell himself. Tinsley always scoffed when he heard this, it was highly unlikely that the man was a demon given that they weren't real. What was real was the fact that Goldsworth was a murderer who never seemed to get caught.

 

Tinsley didn't want to get involved, but he was blowing through his money quickly and he needed a job. He was a strange and off-putting man thanks to his height and gangly limbs, so many jobs dealing with other people were out of the question. He applied out of desperation, thinking by now the word of his failures had spread from one department to the next across the country, but apparently it hadn't and the next week he was officially a detective for the Chicago Police Department working under Chief TJ Marchbank. In two weeks, he was assigned to Ricky Goldsworth after oversharing about how much the criminal interested him. Three months after being assigned to Goldsworth, Tinsley became the only person to ever meet the man himself and live.

 

* * *

 

 

Goldsworth was a fitting name for the man. His skin seemed to have a warm glow, similar to the precious metal in his name. He was short, almost comically so and he had a rounded face. His hair was gelled to the side in a perfect swoop away from his large dark eyes. He looked so normal despite standing away from the body he was moving. If it were under different and cleaner circumstances, Tinsley would have found the man attractive and asked him for a drink.

 

"You're that detective," His voice was not what Tinsley had expected, it was smooth and almost melodic. "The one that has been following me." There were many detectives following the man, and out of all of them he recognized Tinsley? He felt slightly flattered.

 

The taller man ignored that train of thought as he kept the gun raised, stepping closer and over the body as the shorter man backed away. Goldsworth was surprisingly calm, and Tinsley figured it was safe to assume that the he had a gun in his face too many times to count. Tinsley straightened his back and gripped the gun harder. "Ricky Goldsworth, you're under arres--"

 

"You don't want to do that." His voice dipped into a lower range. His shirt cuffs were dyed red, and Tinsley tried hard not to think of the cause of the stains laying behind him.

 

His eyes hardened, "Oh, I really do. Ricky Goldsworth, yo--"

 

"It's Tinsley, right?" Goldsworth blinded him with a smile. God, even his teeth were perfect. "C.C. Tinsley." The name purred out of the man's mouth. The grip on the gun faltered and Goldsworth grabbed it quickly out of shocked Tinsley's hands. He stumbled backwards from the fast movement, tripping over the dead body and landing hard on his elbows, his hair bouncing with the impact.  

 

In that moment, Tinsley accepted his fate. Goldsworth literally had the higher ground, which was ironic considering his size. Instead of aiming the gun and ending the detective, Goldsworth simply took the clip out of the gun and tossed both pieces in opposite directions. He loomed over Tinsley, and the taller man couldn't help but get distracted by how the light danced beautifully in the two dark orbs of the other. Of course, how could Tinsley be so stupid? A gunshot would draw attention.

 

"Have to say... I wasn't too impressed when I heard I heard that a new detective was assigned to hunting me down. Then I asked around, dropped your name to a few of my friends--what kind of name is C.C. to begin with anyway? Initials are cool sounding if it's two different letters, like D.B., but the same letter? Not really exciting." The man clearly got distracted easily, and liked to interrupt--as Tinsley learned earlier--not just other people, but himself as well. There was a pause while Goldsworth remembered his train of thought. "But! For such a boring name, you really have quite the history... especially with that one case involving those children? Saddens? Saughters? Sodde--"

 

"What do you want?" Tinsley hissed, he had worked hard to keep the Incident hidden, and from what he could tell, Goldsworth knew exactly what he did.

 

The blinding smile was back, yet this time it seemed more sinister. Goldsworth straightened up and offered a helping hand, "You help me, and I'll make sure you're secret stays a secret."

 

Tinsley contemplated this for a moment. If he refused help to help, Goldsworth would probably end him right then and there, or worse, tell the world what really happened with the Sodder Children. He was suddenly envious of the corpse he tripped over, wishing that he would be freed from his spiraling thoughts in the same manner.

 

"And if I don't agree?"

 

"I'll tell everyone what you did and then kill you when you least expect it."

 

 Tinsley felt a chill up his spine at how lifeless the words had sounded--much different from the spoken melody before. His heart was thudding loudly in his ears and he reached up and clasped his hand against the outstretched one before he had time to think. He felt the other man pull him up with a surprising amount of strength. He expected to feel less intimidated by Goldsworth now that he was towering over him, but he had actually never felt smaller. People had claimed this man a demon, but now Tinsley saw that they were wrong, this man was the devil himself.

 

Goldsworth let go of Tinsley's hand, gesturing to the body before them, "First order of business, Long Legs. I want that gone. I don't care how, just as long as I'm not caught." Then the man winked—fucking winked!—before strolling up the stairs and back into the bustling of the city, leaving Tinsley alone in an empty subway station wondering what the hell he just got himself into.  


End file.
